Edward Who?
by awfullynormal
Summary: Bella trips, falls, and gets amnesia just days before the wedding. How will Edward convince her of his love... again?
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten

**Ch. 1: Forgotten**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of hospital machines and the smell of over-cleaned sheets. I sighed. Unfortunately, it was not uncommon for me to wake up in a hospital. I was such a klutz.

"Bella? Are you awake?" Charlie. That was weird. Usually my mom was here when I woke up- not my dad. Usually my dad wasn't even in the same state. I tried to remember what I had been doing before I got hurt, but nothing came to mind. I must have just tripped or something. "Bella?"

"Dad?" I opened my eyes and looked for Mom before asking, "Where's Mom?"

"She got delayed in Salt Lake City. Don't worry, she'll be up here soon."

"Are we in California?" When I was really young, I used to visit Charlie for a month in Forks, Washington, where he lives. When I was fourteen, I put my foot down and instead met him in California for only two weeks. I didn't remember coming to California, but I was still groggy and it was the only explanation I could come up with.

"Um… no, Bells, we're in Forks." He looked at me worriedly, but couldn't continue before the doctor cam in.

I gasped- I couldn't help it. There was no way the young, beautiful man that walked into my room could be a doctor. He was over six feet tall, with blond hair and strange golden-colored eyes. And perfect features. Last I checked, doctors just weren't that good-looking.

"So, how are you feeling Bella?"

"Um, fine, I guess. My head hurts a little, but it's not the worst I've had."

"No it most certainly isn't." His eyes darkened slightly before continuing, and I wondered why. "Well, you had some trauma to the head, so I'm going to ask you some questions to decide if we need to do a CAT scan, okay?" I nodded. "When's your birthday?"

"September 13, 1987."

"What's today's date?"

"Um… August 12?"

"Good. What year?"

"Um… 2004 maybe?" But as soon as I said that, I knew it was wrong. Not because the doctor's eyebrows creased together, but because I _couldn't_ be only sixteen. I felt older. My body was more mature.

"Um, no. It's 2006. Okay, well I'm going to take you back to get a CAT scan just in case, then we'll talk more, okay? Edward should be here by then- he said to tell you sorry he couldn't get here sooner." That confused me.

"Edward who?"

The doctor stopped abruptly and turned to me, gazing intently into my eyes. I was momentarily dazzled before he whispered, "Please tell me you're joking, Bella." The way he said that made me feel like he knew me more closely than a typical ER doctor would, but I immediately dismissed the idea; it was just because of his good looks and caring demeanor.

"I don't know what you're talking about, doctor," I told him sincerely. He sighed and his eyes tightened again.

"Bella, have you seen your left hand?" I frowned. What did this Edward have to do with my left hand?

"What?" Instead of answering, he reached for my hand and held it up for me to see. I gasped. On my third finger sat a large, beautiful engagement ring. Quickly, I took it off and threw it at him. "What kind of sick joke is that? Just because I hit my head you think you can pretend I'm engaged to someone I've never met? Well, it didn't work, because I would never in a million years marry that young! I know what it did to my parents and I know the consequences, so don't even try that on me!" I realized I was yelling much too loud for a hospital, but I didn't care. Who would play that kind of prank on someone? It wasn't right.

Instead of trying to convince me like I thought he would, however, the doctor apologized sincerely and escorted me the rest of the way to the CAT-scanning room.


	2. Chapter 2: Pleading

**A/N: So, after doing some research (wow, that sounded nerdy) I've discovered that doctors actually use MRIs not CAT-scans. So from now on, Bella had am MRI done, and we'll just pretend I never mentioned CAT-sans…okay?**

**Thank you so much reviewers (I got three)! Next time, I'm waiting until I have 5 - count 'em 5- reviews before updating.**

**Ch. 2: Pleading**

**BPOV**

After many tests, the doctor (who I now knew as Dr. Cullen) diagnosed my memory loss as "Retrograde Amnesia", and we concluded that I couldn't remember the last two years of my life. The odds were good, though, he told me. Most patients regain their lost memory eventually. But that last word tripped me up.

"_Eventually_? What do you mean _eventually_?"

"Well, the time from the onset of amnesia to the time patients remember the 'lost' memory varies from case to case. It could be as little as a few days, or as long as a few years before you remember. Usually patients' memories are jogged by seeing, hearing, or feeling something familiar. They experience a moment of de ja vu, and then remember everything from the lost time."

"How am I supposed to know what might remind me?" I wanted this amnesia thing to end. ASAP.

"I don't know. Talk to your parents about what's happened the last two years. That might help a little, or it might not- it all depends."

And on that happy note, he left the room.

"I need to go home and get some sleep, Bells. Will you be okay?" Charlie really looked tired.

"Yeah, go ahead; I'll be fine," I told him reassuringly. He nodded, got up, nodded again, and left.

I think I must have fallen asleep. It was, after all, very late at night, and I'd had a long day. In any case, I awoke later to voices talking outside my door.

"Carlisle, why can't I just go in and see her? She's sleeping, for goodness' sake!" The voice sounded tired, concerned, and a little angry.

"No Edward," I heard Dr. Cullen respond, "she won't know you, and you'll just scare her. You just have to sit back and take it slow. Eventually, she'll remember."

"Carlisle, the wedding's in three days!" The voice was pleading, but abruptly, it changed strategies. "There's no way she can't remember me. As soon as she see's me, everything will come back."

"Edward," he was wary now, considering, "it might not work that way."

"But how will we know unless we try? Please, Carlisle, just let me sit next to her. I promise I won't do anything stupid."

Dr. Cullen sighed. "Fine," he said, "just be careful."

"I will," the voice said as he opened my door. I closed my eyes before I saw him; I didn't want him to know I'd been eavesdropping. I heard a sharp intake of breath and felt a light touch on my forehead. The fingers traveled down the side of my face, down my neck, over my shoulder, and then down my left arm. It stopped when it reached my hand, where the ring had been. Suddenly there was an urgent whisper in my ear.

"Bella? Please wake up, love." What was this guy's problem? Did he always go around calling girls 'love'? I squeezed my eyes tighter and turned away from the voice. "Bella, I know you're awake. Please, just look at me."

With my eyes still closed and my back still turned, I replied, "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but can you please just leave? I'm trying to sleep."

"No," he said sternly. "Open your eyes and look at me. Then I'll leave if you want."

"Do you promise?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes." I still wasn't convinced, but he sounded sincere enough so I sighed, opened my eyes, and turned to look at him…and gasped again. The boy in front of me was beautiful. He had pitch black eyes and his skin was white as marble. Underneath his eyes were dark circles; it looked like he hadn't slept in ages. His hair was tawny and thrown into a casual disarray. But his expression stopped me. It was anxious, but underneath the anxiety was so much love and compassion. He was a good actor, I had to give it to him. I wondered if he was a professional.

"Are you happy now?" I asked sarcastically.

His face fell, and I momentarily felt guilty before realizing I was only being dazzled by a very convincing actor. "You really don't remember me? How is that possible?"

"Apparently, I have amnesia," I replied sourly. I was tired, and I was sick of him playing his little game.

"Would you believe me if I told you we'd been dating for a year and a half?" His eyes were pleading.

"Maybe," I said aloud, while internally scoffing. _Yeah, maybe, as in 'no'_.

"You're not a good liar, Bella. Please, just give me a chance." He looked so totally devastated that I almost gave in. Almost.

"No. Now get out before I call someone and have you taken out."

He smiled briefly, a beautiful, crooked smile, and said, "No one could forcefully remove me from you presence." But then the smile vanished and he left looking more hurt than before.

**A/N: Please review!! Tell me what you liked, disliked, what I can work on, etc. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Convincing

**A/N: OME, thank you everyone who reviewed. You all make me so happy! My dad was on the computer (we share an email address) and he's all "Katie, why is all this FanFiction crap on here?" It made me soooo happy. I told him it's because people love me, and he grunted. Apparently he finds that hard to believe. Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed, or added me to their favorites or alerts or w/e. I really appreciate it!**

**A few people have noted that Bella seems a little OOC (out of character). My answer is yes. She is very tired and is under a lot of stress. Wouldn't you be a little OOC if you just found out that you lost the two past years of your life and may or may not get them back? I think so. You would probably be fairly irritable. Well, so is Bella. Also, she grew up thinking that young marriage was _not okay_, so for someone to tell her that she's engaged would seem very, very wrong. But don't think that because I'm writing this I don't like it when people say stuff like that. I love it. It means they're _paying attention_. Which makes me very happy. So thank you!**

**Also, if you could go to my profile and vote on my poll, I would greatly appreciate it. You should probably read my other story "The Wedding Crasher" first, though. Thanks!**

**Okay, on with the story…**

**Ch. 3: Convincing**

**EPOV**

_Wow, he's really depressed. This is worse than when he left her._ Rosalie.

"Rosalie, if you're going to be that way, then why don't you go hunting or something?" She wasn't the only one with these thoughts; my whole family's thoughts were more or less the same, but at least _they_ had the decency to leave me alone.

Rosalie came down from her room and sat next to me on the piano bench. "Look, Edward. I understand the whole 'the-love-of-my-life-doesn't-remember-me-what-will-I-do' stuff. Believe me, if Emmett couldn't remember me, I'd be depressed, too. But I'd _fight_ for him. I'd do everything in my power to get him to remember me. Us. And if that didn't work, I'd convince him of my love all over again. Regardless, I would not sit here, staring at my piano, doing nothing. It just wouldn't happen. And if you loved Bella half as much as I thought you did, you'd fight too."

"Rosalie, what am I supposed to do? She can't remember anything. Anything! How am I supposed to re-tell her that I'm a monster? Or all the things we've been through together?"

"Well, how did she find out last time?" Rhetorical question. "She figured it out herself. Which means she's _smart_. She'll figure it out again."

"Last time, my eye color changed, I used my strength and speed in front of her, and Jacob Black told her our story. That stuff probably won't happen again, and I doubt anything similar will happen, either."

"Okay, think about what you just said. Your eye color changes all the time. As for the strength and speed thing, I'm sure you could get Alice to come up with something. She'd be thrilled to help you." Her thoughts said more than her words did.

"I'm _not_ putting Bella in a near-death situation just so I can rescue her and she can figure out I'm a monster!" How could Rosalie think I'd be okay with that?

"Sorry! It was just a thought. Oh! Didn't Carlisle say she might remember if she sees something familiar?"

I sighed. "If she sees, hears, or feels something familiar, yeah."

"Well, there you go! Show her stuff you two shared. The meadow, the song you wrote for her, pictures, anything. Fight back, Edward!"

"Well, she won't even listen to me, so I can't just take her to the meadow." But before I finished I heard her thoughts about one of Alice's visions.

"Alice said that Bella will talk to her mom about you. Why don't we see how that turns out?" Rosalie was smiling. She had won back her sister-to-be already, she could tell.

"Okay. I'll be at Bella's house if you need me." And for the first time since finding out about Bella had tripped, I smiled.

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry it was so short; I'll try better next time:)**** Please review. It really is my fuel. And even if you don't have an account on Fan Fiction (which you should, by the way!), you can still post an anonymous review. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Don't forget to vote on my poll! Thanks!!**

**One last thing: if you know any guys who have an account on FanFiction, could you tell me? Because, I don't think I've seen any guy's accounts. So if you are a guy, tell me, and if you know a guy, tell me his penname so i can search him. Thanks so much!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tripped

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry! I told a couple people I'd have this up last Tuesday or Wednesday, but Wed I had to pack for a camping trip that went from Thursday to Sunday. Then, I was only allowed a limited amount of time on the computer (during which i was typing this and the next chapter). Again, I'm so so sorry. As a reward for your patience, I'm uploading two chapters for you. Thanks for understanding, and I'll try to not let it happen again...no promises though :)**

**Ch. 4: Tripped**

**BPOV**

My mom picked my up from the hospital after speaking briefly with Dr. Cullen. As we drove to Charlie's house, she asked me how I was doing.

"I'm fine, I just… I don't know. It's weird, you know? I don't think I've really grasped it yet."

"Well, hopefully you won't have time to grasp it before you remember again." She smiled, trying to lighten the situation. I smiled too, but it was half-hearted and my mom could tell. She put her hand on my arm and said, "When we get to Charlie's house, the three of us will sit down and we'll talk about what's happened. But first, I need to talk to you about your, um…well, Edward. Carlisle told me you wouldn't talk to him."

"I was really tired and he woke me up. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but I didn't even know him."

"I know, honey, but I want to talk about him. You two have been together for over a year."

"That's what he said; he said we'd been dating for a year and a half."

"Well, he was telling the truth. He loves you, Bella, and he wouldn't dare take advantage of you. Bella, you two were getting married this month."

"This _month_? Mom, that is _not_ funny! You know I wouldn't get married this young!" Where was this coming from? What happened to the mom who lectured about how marriage ruined relationships?

"This is different. You two are perfect for each other. I know for a fact marriage would only strengthen your relationship. But for right now, just give him a chance. I think he can probably tell you best what's happened. Charlie said you spent all your time with him, and I think there are some things that you wouldn't tell us about your relationship. Some secret you two shared that you wouldn't share with anyone else."

We pulled up to the house and I noticed an old Chevy truck parked in the driveway and a small car parked in front of us. "Who's truck?" I asked.

She glanced at it briefly before answering, "Yours, I think." And before I could ask who the other car belonged to, she continued, "Bella, promise me you'll give Edward a chance. _Really_ give him a chance and listen to what he has to say. Promise me"

"I promise, mom." I sighed for effect, but was glad I had a reason to listen to him now. He had been very polite and sincere, even when I hadn't been nice to him.

We got out of the rental car and walked up to the front porch and through the door. As we walked into the living room, I saw my dad wasn't alone. Sitting on the couch opposite him was a tall girl with light brown hair and eyes. She stood up, smiled sweetly, and held out her hand.

"I'm Angela Weber," she said. "Your dad told me what the doctor said; I'm really sorry."

"Thanks," I replied, wondering why she was here.

My dad stepped in and answered my unspoken question. "You went to school with Angela. She was with you when you tripped. She called the ambulance. She's here to explain what happened."

"Let's sit down, Bella," my mom said as she pulled me to the loveseat so she could sit next to me.

Angela and Charlie sat down, too, and Angela spoke up. "Okay, well I don't really know where to start. Do you know about the wedding?" She looked at me, and I nodded. "Well Edward, your fiancé, was on a week-long camping trip- I don't know where- and we had decided that we would go see a movie in Port Angeles together. We were going to take your truck, because I didn't have a car and both my parents were working late, but your truck broke down the day before, and you wouldn't take it to a mechanic. I think you said something about your good mechanic being out of town or something.

"Anyway, we decided to just meet at my house and hang out downtown. So you walked to my house and we left. When we were walking by the Newton's store, we decided to stop and say hi to Mike- he graduated with us and is a good friend. As we were walking though the parking lot, you tripped or something and fell straight on your head. You were unconscious, so I called the ambulance and you were taken to the hospital." She took a deep breathe and looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Wow. I seriously tripped? I guess I haven't changed at all." I laughed nervously. Angela smiled, looking very relieved and Renee and Charlie looked grateful and a little relieved as well.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. I feel like it's my fault because I was right there with you. I know it's silly, but I really do feel guilty."

"Please don't. I mean, if it's anyone's fault, it's my parents'. They gave me the klutzy gene after all." I smiled to let them know I didn't blame them and continued, "If anything, I'm glad you were with me. If I'd been alone it could be a lot worse."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks. I probably should go." She stood and walked toward the door with me just steps behind her. As she reached the door she turned back to me. "Have you talked to Edward about the wedding at all? I mean, I know you're postponing it, and you probably want to get to know him again, but have you two talked at all?"

"Um, actually we haven't. We haven't had time to talk about much of anything yet. But I'm sure it will come up I'll call you when I find out anything. Do I have your number?"

"I don't know," she said, as she reached for a post-it and pen laying on a table nearby. She gave me the paper, set the pen back down and turned back to me. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure, thanks," I said. I really meant it. I appreciated everything she'd done for me so far.

"Well, I'll see you around." And she headed out the door.

* * *

**A/N: So now you know how Bella got amnesia. What do you think? I really like reading people's ideas, questions, comments, predictions, etc. so please review and tell me!! and now for the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5: Edward

**A/N: As promised- the second chapter today. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch. 5: Edward**

**BPOV**

After Angela left, we moved into the kitchen and my mom and I made lunch while the three of us talked. We started at the beginning; Mom telling me about how she met and married Phil. She told me about Phil's job, how it required traveling, and the decision I'd made so that she could travel with him.

Then Charlie took over. He talked about how I'd been slightly unhappy when I got here, but still determined. Then I'd met Edward and he had noticed an improvement. He told me how I'd freaked out at the beginning of spring break and left. Then he described how Edward, Carlisle, and Alice, Edward's sister, flew down to Phoenix, Arizona and convinced me to come back. But not before I tripped, falling down two flights of stairs and out a window.

He skipped over most of my Senior year, and I assumed that nothing exciting had happened during that time. He told me briefly about when I got engaged, though he said he wanted Edward to tell me that story.

And then Renee wrapped up with how she'd had many phone discussions with Edward's mom, Esme, regarding the wedding and how perfect it was going to be. "Of course, it'll have to be postponed until you're ready, but it will still be wonderful," she promised me.

Charlie opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted be a knock on the door. "I'll get it," he mumbled as he stood up and walked to the door. I heard the door open and Charlie say something. Then he yelled, "Bella, it's for you!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back as I stood and smiled briefly at my mom. I walked up to Charlie, where he stood with the door blocking my view of the visitor.

"Give him a chance, Bells. Just listen to what he has to say."

It was no surprise to me when he opened the door and I saw Edward standing there, his black eyes wary and concerned. Charlie gave one last glance and left, leaving me alone with Edward.

He smiled briefly, a beautiful, crooked smile, and said, "I was wondering if we could go for a drive." I hesitated briefly before turning to get my truck keys. He caught my arm in his hand to stop me and I felt a jolt of electricity before he withdrew it with a quick, "Sorry." I turned back around to face him. "We can just use my car," he said as he held the keys up for me to see, jingling them slightly.

I nodded and followed him to his car, which was much nicer and newer than my old truck. He opened the passenger door for me, closing it again once I was in the car, and I wondered if he had always done that or if he was just trying to impress me. He seemed gentlemanly, though, so I figured he'd always opened and closed my doors.

He got in and turned the car on before I asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere in particular," he said, watching me intently, "I just thought we could drive around for awhile so we're not overheard."

"Why do you not want to be overheard?" I asked suspiciously.

He sighed. "In case things come up that we don't want your parents to hear."

"Like?" I asked. This was starting to sound bad.

"How about I tell you when we get there?"

"Okay," I said warily.

He pulled away from the curb and drove around a little before I broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He looked at me quizzically before asking, "For what?"

"How I treated you last night. It was wrong of me. Usually I'm not like that," I frowned, "I think."

He laughed and I made a mental note to make him laugh more often. "You aren't usually like that, but it's understandable. You were tired and confused, and some stranger came in and told you that you were engaged." He frowned. "Not that _I_ told you. I still don't think Carlisle should have said that so soon. But we didn't start off on a good foot the first time, either, so I guess it's tradition."

"How'd we meet?" I asked. It made sense to start at the beginning.

"We had Biology together. You intrigued me because I couldn't understand any of your motives. Why you came to Forks when you were clearly unhappy. Why you insisted on staying. It didn't make any sense to me." The whole time he spoke he kept his eyes on mine. In any other circumstance, I would have been worried, but I was too confused by what he said to care.

"My mom used to call me an open book because she could read me so well." I was about to continue, but was interrupted by a chuckle. "What?"

"That's the same thing you said when I told you that the first time. You said, 'My face is so easy to read- my mother always calls me her open book.'"

"I said that?"

"Yep. Word-for-word." I found it hard to believe that he could remember anything I'd said word-for-word, but I decided to ignore it for now.

"Well anyway, I was going to ask why you couldn't understand me if I was such an open book- or had I changed that much?"

"I don't believe you'd changed much- many people still find you easy to read. But for some reason, you were an exception to the rule for me- still are, actually. You're much harder for me to read than anyone else I know. Of course, I've gotten better at reading you as of late."

"Okay, well you said we met in Bio. What about our meeting started out on the wrong foot?"

He sighed. "It's kind of hard to explain without having to tell a very long story, but basically you thought I hated you for no reason. I didn't hate you, though."

"Then why'd I think that?" It was strange to think I would assume someone hated me for no reason.

"Well, I was extremely rude the first time you saw me. Then you saw me after school in the office vehemently requesting any class but the one I was in. After that, I was absent for two weeks. You thought it all had to do with you. It did, but not the way you thought."

"Why were you absent for so long?"

"That's a long story, and I will tell you when we have more time. But right now, it's fairly late. Do you want to go somewhere with me tomorrow?"

I glanced at the clock, not realizing how late it had gotten, then considered his question. From what my mom and dad had said, I'd been crazy about this guy. "Sure, that would be great." I smiled at him and opened the door. I got out and found him next to me, holding the door. "That was quick," I said.

He smirked and replied, "Always so observant," before closing the door behind me. He walked me to the door and promised, "I'll be here at eight."

I smiled and opened the door. It had been a very pleasant evening and I was definitely looking forward to seeing Edward the next day.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review and tell me. And don't forget about my poll!! It's still up, and only 5 people have voted on it. I need at least 10 to make a good decision, so please vote!! please...please...please...please...**


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams

**A/N: So, this chapter is kind of short, but beings I just updated yesterday it's more than i was planning on writing. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch. 6: Dreams**

**EPOV**

I walked her to her door and said goodbye, promising to be at her door at eight. She smiled sweetly and stepped into her house.

I walked back to my car at a quick human pace. Overall, the evening had gone fairly well. She was definitely more willing to give me a chance than she had been the night before. I smiled as I got in the car. I had planted plenty of hints and so far there was no need for whatever Alice had planned.

I arrived home in record timing. Alice was standing at my door before I got out. "You're going back?"

As if she had to ask. "You tell me, Alice." She started bouncing up and down.

"Yep, you are! But it might help your case if you wait a little bit."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Of course I would wait until she was asleep.

_She's checking the history on her computer._

"Alice, that doesn't make any sense. What does that have to do with anything?"

She smiled and said, "You'll see eventually," before she started reciting a British drinking song backwards in Arabic.

I gave a frustrated sigh before walking up to my room. I didn't understand what Alice was getting at, but I was willing to wait. For now.

**BPOV**

I stepped out of the shower, dried off, and put my pajamas on. After getting ready for bed, I turned on the computer in my room hoping to find out a little more about the past two years. I looked through the word documents, hoping to find a diary or something, but all I found was a few school essays. I searched through the photos and any other documents I found, but nothing really helped. Then I clicked on the internet and waited for it to load.

**EPOV**

I waited until midnight before I broke down and ran to Bella's house, not even slowing to say bye to my family. As I came to her house, I made sure Charlie was asleep before I leapt up into the tree outside Bella's window. I checked briefly, listening to her heartbeat, to make sure that she was asleep before lifting her window and climbing into her room.

It was eerily similar to the first night I'd come to her room. I knew I couldn't lay down next to her for fear of waking her up, so I leaned against the window sill and listened to her breathing, her heartbeat, and, when it came, her talking.

I smiled when she said my name, but then frowned when it was followed moments later by 'vampires'. She couldn't know so soon; it wasn't possible. I hadn't planted nearly enough evidence and there was no way her mind would just jump to that conclusion. Was there? Maybe, subconsciously, her mind was telling her the truth about me. Maybe it was similar to what she'd described had happened during my absence.

I shook my head and stood there until the dawn broke. _Maybe the answer will reveal itself today_, I thought as I ran home.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think Bella found? How do you think she'll react? Reviews please!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tour

**A/N: You don't know how sorry I am. Really. I went to summer camp with my church, and then I was home for a week and then I left again for Tahoe. And although that should seem like plenty of time to update (and it is, I assure you), I, being myself, procrastinated and didn't finish this chapter until just now. I'm so sorry, and I hope it doesn't happen again, although I'm leaving later this month for Birmingham, so I make no promises.**

**I really am sorry, and to make it up to you, I have written an extra long chapter, with more hints about Edward to annoy our poor, confused Bella :)**

**Enjoy --**

* * *

**Ch. 7: Tour**

**BPOV**

True to his word, Edward was at my doorstep at precisely eight o'clock. I smiled at him, yelled goodbye to my parents, and followed him out.

He opened my door for me again and I smiled as I got into his car. He walked around the car, sat in the driver's seat, and started the car. We drove a little before he asked me, "Did you sleep well last night?"

I blushed. "Yes I slept very well, thank you."

"What" he asked in response to my blush.

I wondered how to answer that. _I had weird dreams,_ or _I dreamt of vampires,_ or _I dreamt of you_. None of those sounded quite right. But then I remembered what prompted the vampire dream. "I didn't use the computer much, did I?"

His brows furrowed. "No, not really. Why?"

"I was looking through the internet history and there wasn't much there since I moved to Forks. There was one thing that caught my attention, though."

"And what would that be?" he asked curiously.

"Apparently I did a Google search on vampires shortly after moving to Forks." I saw him stiffen almost imperceptibly. "Did you know that?"

"I did, actually." Despite his posture, his voice was very calm. "You mentioned it in passing once."

"I mentioned it in passing once? What, do you remember everything I ever said?" I asked jokingly.

He looked at me intently before answering, "Yes, everything."

I blushed again, not sure how to take that. "Anyway, I was wondering why I might have done that. It wouldn't have been for school, right?"

"No, it wasn't for school. I think you thought someone at our school was a vampire, and you were trying to match evidence with myth." He watched my incredulous face, waiting for a response.

"I thought someone was a vampire? Are you trying to be funny?" I couldn't think of any other explanation that would explain this unexpected course our conversation had taken.

"No, I'm not trying to be funny. I don't think being a vampire would be funny either."

"Well, no, but why would I think someone was a vampire?" It didn't make any sense. I was typically very level-headed -- much more than my mom, who read all sorts of romance novels and said that I was born middle-aged. Thinking someone was a vampire was the sort of thing my mom would do. I would be the one to remind her that there was, in fact, no such thing as vampires, and that whomever it was probably just didn't like the sun or had a strong allergy to garlic.

Edward considered my question. Finally he answered, "I think he saved you under impossible circumstances and wouldn't explain himself. Then a kid from the Indian reservation told you a story about vampires and he mentioned the guy who saved you."

"And I believed him?"

"No. That was when you went home and did the search on the Internet. Not much fit, though."

"Who did I think it was?" I asked quietly.

But instead of answering, he said, "We're here." I looked around. We were in a school parking lot. Before I could ask why, he explained, "I though we could walk through you life here in Forks and see if anything triggered your memory. Is that okay?"

I nodded. "Sounds great to me," I said with a smile.

He smiled too and got out of the car, and I followed his lead. "Welcome to Forks High," he announced, smirking. As we walked around the campus, Edward pointed out buildings of interest, telling stories that came to mind as we passed them. When we had finished the tour and were walking back to his car, Edward turned to me and asked, "Anything?"

I didn't have to ask him to expand his question; I knew what he meant. "Nope," I replied, trying -- but not quite succeeding -- to sound nonchalant. "No de ja vu here."

He sighed. "I didn't really think so, but sometimes it's the strangest things."

When we got in the car, he turned to me and asked, " Are you hungry?"

I hadn't even thought about it, but at the mention of food, my stomach growled. Blushing, I answered, "Yeah, I guess so."

He chuckled and reached his hand out as if to brush my cheek, but dropped it and said, "I love it when you blush." My blush deepened and he chuckled again as he turned on the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. I sighed. It suddenly struck me, not for the first time, how absolutely gorgeous he was. It was very hard for me to believe that I had been engaged to him. Not just because I wouldn't marry so young, but because he was so astonishingly beautiful that there was no way he could want to be with someone as plain as me. I glanced at him, taking in his perfect features. His tawny hair lay casually in a way that many guys strived to achieve but never would. His marble-smooth skin was as white as a ghost and as perfect as a sculpture. He had a strong jawbone, and beautiful, perfect lips. His eyes were the most amazing color- a deep black that seemed like it went on for miles.

I didn't realize I was staring until looked over at me, smiled, and asked, "Where would you like to eat?"

"Oh, I don't care," I replied, blushing and hoping he hadn't noticed me staring. "We can go back to my house or we can go out. Whichever you prefer."

He considered that briefly before asking, "Do you mind going to Port Angeles? There's a restaurant over there we've been to."

I really didn't care where we went, and that option sounded as good as any. "Sure," I replied, "that's fine."

"Let me call your father to tell him where we'll be," he said as he opened his cell phone and dialed my number. "Hello Charlie, how are you?" He paused and glanced at me briefly. "She's doing great. Would you like to speak with her?" He smiled. "Okay, well I was calling to tell you that we're going to Port Angeles for lunch. Is that alright?" Another pause, and then, "You have my word." He closed the phone and, after seeing my questioning gaze, said, "He told me to not let you trip. Of course, I can't prevent you from tripping, but I will catch you if you fall." He smiled as if telling a joke, but I could see the promise in his eyes and hear it in his voice. I knew he would do everything in his power to keep me safe, and that knowledge filled me with a sense of hope. Maybe I hadn't lost _everything_ from the past two years.

The drive didn't take as long as I expected, and that was due to both the speed at which Edward drove and our constant conversation. Edward was very easy to talk to and he kept me entertained with brief stories of my past.

"You're a hopeless romantic," he told me. "You love all the classics -- _Romeo and Juliet, Wuthereing Heights, _all that stuff."

I already knew that, but the way he said _all that stuff_ made it seem like he didn't agree with my opinions. "Do you have a problem with the classics?"

"No, I just think it's a little silly. I used to anyway. Now I can agree with Romeo, at least to an extent. Heathcliff had his moments, too."

"What do you mean by that?" The way he said that made it seem like there was something he wasn't telling me; something important.

"I'll tell you sometime," he promised.

This was getting annoying. "More secrets?" I mumbled. There was definitely something he wasn't telling me.

He smiled, but it was a dark smile, one with regrets and sorrow. "No -- same secret. I'll tell you soon. I promise."

"Okay." I wasn't sure if I believed him, but I knew I wouldn't get it out of him now, so I didn't push it.

"We're here." He announced.

I looked up. "Oh, I've been here." It was the one nice restaurant in the Forks area.

"Really?" he asked, his face lighting up.

"Yeah. My dad used to take me here when I visited him in the summer."

His face fell. "Oh," he said, "I thought…never mind."

But I knew what he had thought -- that I'd remembered. He'd thought that this restaurant held the de ja vu for me. I only wished it did. I hated seeing him so sad, though. "Edward…. I'm sorry. For making you think I'd remembered just now, but also for everything else. The way I treated you in the hospital, for tripping in the first place. If I wasn't such a klutz-"

"Bella," he interrupted me, his face changing fast, "you must _not_ blame yourself. None of that is your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I was so irresponsible, leaving only Alice with you, and I should not have let her-"

"Edward, how can you blame yourself for this?" I asked, repeating his habit. "You weren't even there-"

"Exactly! I should have at least been there when you woke up, if I wasn't there to catch you. It was wrong of me, selfish, to be so far away." I couldn't believe he was being so stubborn.

"How can you blame yourself like that? Are you always so…so…?"

"So what?" he asked irritably.

"Just -- I don't know; you blame yourself for absolutely nothing. I mean, it was something, but it wasn't your _fault_. So how can you feel guilty about me tripping when I wasn't near you? Edward, it's not your fault."

"But I should have been there to catch you. The one time-"

"Edward, this is ridiculous. I'm not going to argue with you about this." It was sweet at first, that he felt guilty, but at this level it was just silly. None of this was his fault, and I couldn't believe he thought it was.

"Fine," he said, but I thought I heard him mumble, "Still my fault," after. He took a deep breath, pinching his nose, and said, "Are you ready to go in?"

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of chapter 7. I hope it was satisfactory. If it was tell me, and if it wasn't, tell me what i can do to improve the next chapter that I haven't even started writing yet ;) One person wrote "add a bit more fawning over Edward" that is the sort of stuff that really helps me develop my story better. I really appreciate it when people take the time to not only review, but also comment on my writing style and how I can improve it and the story itself.**

**Thanks so much for the patience in waiting for this chapter.**

**-awfullynormal --**

**P.S. reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview... :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Lunch

**A/N: I'm back!!!!! I'm so sorry about making this wait so long, that I'm going to do all my pre-chapter chat after the chapter.**

**Enjoy-- **

**Ch. 8: Lun****ch**

The lunch Edward and I shared was pleasant but uneventful. We were both trying to overlook the argument prior to entering the restaurant, and I was extremely cautious not to mention anything about it.

Many times throughout the lunch I caught myself staring at him. I would become lost in the depth of his coal-black eyes, enthralled by the way his lips moved as he spoke, or simply astounded by how perfect everything about him was. I was engrossed enough, though, to notice that he didn't eat any of the meal we had ordered to share. I assumed he was being polite, either by not eating until I was finished, or by ordering something he didn't like.

"Would you like any?" I asked, gesturing to the food between us.

He glanced briefly at the food before saying, "You need it more than I do," with a quick smile.

"Are you sure? I'm not really that hungry," I replied, pushing the plate toward him.

"Positive," he answered, moving it back toward me.

I decided not to press it; after one argument, I'd realized that arguing with Edward was just about the last thing I wanted to do. I knew I was falling for him faster than I should, but I figured that if I'd been sure enough of him to marry right out of high school, he had to be the one.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Edward had tipped the waitress to give us a secluded area. I had no idea how much money he'd given her, but I knew it was a lot because her eyes had widened and she had changed direction immediately. The fact that he had enough money to waste on shocking a waitress made me wonder how much money he actually had. Probably more than I could imagine- not that it mattered. I knew I would never marry someone just for their money…would I?

"Are you finished?" he asked, startling me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." He asked for the check, and slipped a bill in it, telling the waitress to keep the change.

As we walked out to the car I continued my pondering. There were so many questions that I didn't have answers to: questions about me, questions about Edward, questions about _us_. What was really annoying was how evasive Edward was about his answers. It seemed like there was something really important that I didn't know; something that made up the foundation of our relationship.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, turning towards me with a look absolute interest and a little concern.

I hesitated, then went ahead. "I was just thinking about, well, _us_."

"What about us?" he prompted, still interested.

"I don't know… what we've been through, our experiences, why I agreed to marry you so young… everything," I concluded.

"That's a lot to ask in one day." He flashed a crooked smile, and continued, "How about you ask specific questions, and I'll give you the best answer I can- is that fair enough?"

I considered this. "Only if you give a straight answer, with no beating-behind-the-bush or anything."

"Okay," he agreed. I caught a wary look in his eyes before he asked, "What do you want to know?"

But the problem was I had so many questions that I didn't know how, or what, to ask. "Have I met your family?"

"Yes, we used to spend quite a bit of time with them"

"Where do you live?"

"Just outside of Forks. Would you like to go there?"

But before I could answer, his phone rang. "Go ahead and answer it," I replied to his questioning glance.

He watched my face closely as he pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "Hi Alice," he answered quietly. "I don't know if we are; she hasn't answered….No, she doesn't know yet….Look Alice, I'll talk to you later….Because! She's confused enough right now; I don't need you messing things up….Yeah, okay. Bye."

"What was that about?" I asked.

"That was my sister, Alice. She was just being a sister. They can be quite annoying sometimes." He smirked at me, letting me know he was joking. "So would you like to go to my house, or do you want to call it a day?"

I glanced at the clock. 12:30pm. "I wouldn't want to impose," I stalled.

He smiled. "I just invited you. That completely negates any imposition. Do you want to go?"

"Sure," I said. I was curious to see his family.

Edward took a deep breath as he pulled swiftly out of the parking lot and onto the main road. I used the silence to sort through my many questions. I would be ready the next time he asked.

I tried to think methodically- steadily and thoroughly going through one topic before moving on to the next- but my brain was as scattered as my life seemed. I would go from contemplating my marriage to Edward one moment, to thinking about the questions he specifically hadn't answered the next. Then I would forget it all, because I would be too busy watching him and all of his glorious perfection. Strange how I could be so…in love…with someone I'd just met.

I was so busy thinking, that I didn't realize he'd asked a question until his face creased slightly and he said, "Bella?"

I blinked. "Er… what?"

He smiled and said, "I asked if you had any other questions at the moment."

"Oh. Well, I do," I said lamely. I considered the questions at the front of my mind. "Why didn't you have any lunch?" I finally asked. "We could have ordered something else."

He smiled again, only this smile had a dark hint to it, as if there was a rather sinister joke I was not getting. His reply was casual, however: "I don't think they serve what I like."

This confused me. "Why did we go there, then? In the past, I mean."

We only went once, simply because it was convenient. I took you there this time because we'd had an interesting talk there. I thought you might remember it." His smile dropped off his face, all signs of humor gone. He was distraught again.

I tried to console him; I hated seeing him like this. "Edward," the name burned in my throat- so sweet, so perfect. "Edward, I-"

But he interrupted me. "Don't you dare say you're sorry, Bella. It wasn't your fault."

"Well it wasn't your either!" I took a deep breath, and stated, "No- we're not doing this again. No matter whose _fault_ it was, I really don't want you to beat yourself up about it. Please- for me?"

He took a deep breath, sighed, and said, "Alright." He smiled, but I could see how hard he was working to keep it there. "We're here."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. And I apologize again for the incredibly long wait. One of my pet peeves is authors taking a long time to update, and here I am doing just that. Oh, well. I'll try better next time.**

**The bad news: I have absolutely no idea what the middle of this story is going to look like. The good news: I know the end :)**

**Also, when you review (because you all WILL), I want to know if you think Edward & Bella seem in character or if I'm moving to fast. I'm not sure, but Bella seems to be more able to express her love of Edward (at least to herself) than she was in almost all of **_**Twilight**_**. But I can't be sure, so tell me what you think.**

**Lastly. THANK YOU SO MUCH for sticking with me, being patient, and just being awesome. I love you all, and I'm not exaggerating.**

**-awfullynormal-**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Family

_**A/N: Wow! She updated the chapter within the month! **__**J**_

_**Just in case some of you don't know: a 'phonograph' is a record player. And a record is what they put music on before cassette tapes (which were before CDs)**_

_**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy-**_

_**Ch. 9: Family**_

"_We're here."_

I looked up, surprised again at those words, and gasped. We were parked in front of a three-story house with large windows, a wide porch, and a beautiful front door. Surrounding the house was a variety of different colored roses. To one side of the house was a large garage, and on the other side was a huge, beautiful garden.

"You live here?" I asked, amazed.

"Yeah, with my family," he told me.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks. My mom puts a lot of work into keeping it up."

"She does a great job," I told him.

"She'll be glad to hear you say that." He paused, then asked, "Are you ready to go in?"

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go," I said, getting out of the car.

He got out too, and when he got around to me reached for my hand subconsciously. I let him take it, but the temperature shocked me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Your hand is really cold," I told him, rubbing my hands over his.

He smirked. "Not enough blood, I guess."

We reached the door, and he pushed it open, leading me into the entrance hall. I gasped again and blinked a few times. What I saw before me could not possibly exist in real life. It looked like a movie, with six beautiful people standing in a loose line waiting to welcome me, a grand staircase behind them. The final scene of _Titanic_ popped into my head - the part where Rose walk through the doors and all those people are standing there, welcoming her - except that the scene before me was easily ten times more beautiful. All of Edward's family was just as pale as he was, with perfect sharp features and dark circles under their eyes.

A man I recognized as Dr. Cullen stepped forward, his hand extended. "Bell. It's so good to see you." He smiled. "Under remarkably better circumstances, no less."

I shook his hand, which was just as cold as Edward's, as Edward said in my ear, "You've already met my adoptive father, Carlisle. And this is his wife, Esme," he continued as a woman slightly older in appearance than her husband stepped forward. I reached up to shake her hand, but she ignored it, hugging me instead. Esme, too, was cold to the touch, and she had a rock hard body.

"I'm so sorry, dear," she whispered in a sweet melodic voice before pulling away, a warm but sorrowful look on her face.

"This is my brother Emmett," Edward proceeded, gesturing to a large, almost scary-looking man in his early twenties, "and his, um, girlfriend Rosalie Hale." I barely registered the hesitation, too astonished by Rosalie's unsurpassable beauty. She was easily more beautiful than everyone here, added together - which was saying something, as they all looked like they were pulled directly out a modeling catalog.

Emmett stepped forward and engulfed me in a massive bear hug that was almost too tight for comfort. When he stepped back, I could see his goofy grin as he said, "So you tripped, huh?" and without waiting for an answer, turned to a blond, quiet guy and declared, "That's fifteen, right Jasper?"

"I believe the agreement was ten - nice try, though," was the smooth reply.

"Emmett and Jasper have OBD - Obsessive Betting Disorder," Edward explained in my ear. "We've tried rehab, but nothing's worked." Hearing the smile in his voice, I smiled too.

I received a curt nod from Rosalie before a petite girl with short, spiked black hair ran up to me and hugged me fiercely. "I'm sooo sorry, Bella," she murmured in my ear, her voice laced with pain and regret. "I should have been with you. I'm a horrible sister." She pulled back, but continued, "I couldn't get to you fast enough when I saw-"

"Alice!" Edward interrupted her brusquely. "That's enough. I'm fairly certain I already explained to you why you shouldn't continue."

She nodded, staring into his eyes for a second longer than necessary before turning to me and mouthing, "I'm sorry," one last time.

I could see in her eyes that she really was sorry, but for what I couldn't fathom. There was absolutely no way my accident could have been her fault, much less was there anything she could have done to prevent it. I was clumsy by nature. I wondered if this family had issues with taking on the world's blame, but then realized that no one, excepting Edward and Alice, had expressed guilt or self-blame.

"That's Alice, and her, uh, boyfriend Jasper Hale," Edward finished the introductions, hesitating again as he tried to explain the relationships. "Jasper and Rosalie are twins." Jasper smiled pleasantly and nodded, but made no move towards me. "So now that you've met everyone would you like a tour of the house?" he asked turning towards me.

I nodded and uttered a quick, "Sure," before he led me further into the house.

The Cullens had a very nice house. The rooms were spacious and clean, but comfortably so; the walls were all varying shades of white, yet somehow not boring; the decorations throughout the house seemed to be a collection from various time periods, fitting together easily. Edward led me upstairs, pointing out everyone's bedrooms and studies as we walked past them, and stopped outside of the last one.

"This is my room," he stated simply, opening the door and leading me through the doorway. Edward's room was similar to the other rooms with its white walls and eclectic feel, but to me it was incredibly different. The wall to my right was lined with numerous CDs, tapes, and records, leaving only spaces for an expensive-looking CD/tape player and an antique phonograph. The wall facing me wasn't really a wall at all, but more of a huge glass window, looking over the edge of a forest. Against the wall to my left was a large black leather couch and a door to what I assumed was a closet.

"No bed?" I inquired.

He hesitated briefly before explaining, "I don't sleep much. And the couch is fairly comfortable."

I nodded as if I understood, but I got the feeling again that there was something he was editing out.

He walked over to the CD player and turned it on so we had background music. Then he pulled me onto the couch next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, turning to watch my face. "I may not be able to read your mind, but I can tell when something's bothering you. You can trust me."

I sighed. "It's just… I feel like there's something that you're not telling me. Something particularly important, that almost makes up the foundation of our relationship." I glanced at him, watching his reaction.

He was smiling that same dark, cryptic smile, looking somewhere over my head. "Nothing gets by you," he stated.

When he didn't say more, I asked, "Are you going to tell me what it is or are you going to make me figure it out?"

"There are some things, Bella, that I just can't tell you; some things you just have to figure out by yourself," he replied, a pained expression in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bell. I just… I don't think I could tell you." His expression brightened, and again I could see the effort it took to put it there. "It didn't take you long last time, so you shouldn't have a problem. No pressure," he remarked, grinning crookedly.

I couldn't help but smile- he dazzled me. "Come on," he said, standing up. "There's one more room I haven't showed you yet."

He led me out of his room and down the stairs to a room that was empty save a grand piano standing alone on a platform. "Do you play?" I asked.

He nodded and walked up to it, pulling me onto the benc next to him. His fingers hovered above the keys momentarily before plunging into a quick, upbeat song. I felt a smile forming on my lips and couldn't help it. Edward put so much energy and life into his playing; it was contagious. Eventually the song slowed down and gracefully transformed into a calm, relaxing song that I recognized as a lullaby. "You inspired this one," Edward told me.

"You wrote this?" I gasped. "It's beautiful." I sighed, leaning into his shoulder.

He continued through the lovely song, ending it with a low, melancholy chord. He took his hands off, wrapping one arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him.

Edward's body was rock hard, just like his adoptive mother's, and as cold as his hand had been. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked lifting my head while keeping my body in the same position. "You're cold all over."

He sighed and began to draw away, but I clung to him. "No! I don't mind; I was just concerned for you," I said, pulling myself closer to him.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Actually, I'm more than fine. The love of my life hit her head, can't remember me, and just a day later she's back in my arms. That's more than I could have fathomed a week ago. Tell me if I move too fast, though. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

I smiled, hoping he could see it. "Thanks Edward, I appreciate that. But I trust you… I don't know why or how, but I do."

He pulled back and turned my face towards him, looking into my eyes, and said, "Bella, I would _never_ do anything to hurt you." He paused. "Remember that when you… figure out stuff."

"I don't understand," I told him.

"I know. Just… remember, okay?" I nodded and he took that as an acceptable answer, pulling me back into his arms.

We stayed like that, in a comfortable silence for a while. I think I may have fallen asleep because all too soon Edward was shaking me gently, telling me we had to leave.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around. He had moved us to a couch in another room. _Is he that strong?_ I wondered.

"It's 10:15. I don't think Charlie would be happy if we don't get you back soon."

"I guess not," I granted. I didn't make any move though, holding on to every second I could. But Edward shifted under me, signaling it really _was_ time to move.

"Come on, love. We have to get you home," he whispered gently.

I sighed and stood up - with Edward's help - and started for the door, his arms still around me.

**A/N: I took some creative license on the descriptions of the house and Edward's room. Forgive me.**

**This was more of a filler chapter- kind of boring, but really important if we want poor Bella to get it together. (By the way, I make no promises).**

***Reader participation* Poll: Should Edward stay the night (with Bella's knowledge)? 'Cause we know he's going to watch her sleep regardless. Go to my profile & vote!!! I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least 50 votes.**

**Also I want to know what everybody thought of the movie (if you saw it). Did it move too fast, too slow, was there a scene left out that you **_**really**_** wanted to see? Tell me.**

**Lastly, I'm going to do a bit of self advertising here: I will have a new story up soon. The idea is that if I get writer's block on one story, I can move to the next and keep writing, which apparently is key when you have writer's block. But I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to call it. The summary is basically that Edward saved Bell when she was little, and she grew up with the Cullens. It's loosely based off of tammyxcullen****'s **_**Little Bella Cullen**_**. If you have any title ideas, please please please tell me. Any idea is helpful - even if it's a 'bad' one.**

**-awfully normal ----**

**P.S. review review review review review review review…….. (you get the idea)**


	10. Chapter 10: Crash

**A/N: I passed 100 reviews!!!! Thanks so much ladies. You have no idea how awesome that feels.**

**So I lied. About two things, actually. First, Bella's not going to bed this chapter. Or the next. Sorry.**

**Also, I told melissaturkey that there wouldn't be one specific thing to make Bella realize that Edward was a vampire; that Bella would just add it all up. But I couldn't resist and apparently neither could Alice….**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 10: Crash**

**BPOV**

Before Edward drove me home, we stopped at a gas station. I followed Edward with my eyes as he pumped the gas and went in to pay. I watched absentmindedly as the girl at the cash register flustered, clearly dazzled by Edward, and I felt uncharacteristically jealous. I saw Edward turn and walk to the door. He caught my eyes as he opened the door and smiled crookedly. I smiled back, but he couldn't have seen it because his head had whipped around, faster than I would have thought possible, and focused on the entrance to the gas station, his eyes widening in horror. I turned to follow his eyes, and just caught sight of the yellow Porsche, out of control and careening directly towards me, before the driver's door to Edward's Volvo opened and a cold hard body pressed against me. Arms were wrapped behind me, the rest of the body in front of me, blocking my view.

I hear, rather than felt, the impact of the Porsche on the Volvo. But for some reason, I wasn't crushed.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard a velvet, urgent voice whisper in my ear.

"Edward?" I was so confused. Logically, I knew this wasn't possible. I should be crushed, and Edward along with me.

"Yes, Bella, I'm here. Are you okay?" he repeated.

My mind finally caught up with Edward's question. "Yeah. Yes, I'm fine." But my voice came out confused and unsure.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Will you be okay for one minute if I go over there. I'll be right back, alright?" he asked, gesturing to the car that had crashed into us. I nodded again. "Just stay here, okay?" I nodded a third time before he broke open the door that should have been sealed shut from the impact, and got out, walking swiftly to the driver. I gasped. Stepping out of the car was a small girl with short, black hair. Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that chapter was so short, but I really wanted that mini cliffy *smiles evilly* Also, I already have the next chapter written and ready to go, so it might be up this weekend!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE if you have ANY title ideas for the other story I want to start (see A/N at the end of ch. 9 for details), tell me. I don't care how bad they are!! Really.**


	11. Chapter 11: Vampire

**A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Ch. 11: Vampire

**EPOV**

I was going to kill her. I had expressly told her to _not get involved._ "Alice," I growled.

She smiled sweetly. "Oh, calm down Edward."

"You could have killed her!" I roared. I was so furious, I could hardly maintain my human pretense.

"But I didn't. Besides, I knew you would save her," she continued tapping her head knowingly.

"You couldn't possibly know that! If you had come just _seconds_ earlier, I wouldn't have been able to save her."

"But I wasn't, and you did! Edward you should be thanking me, I-"

"I'm not discussing this with you. I have to take care of Bella - if she'll even talk to me!"

I turned as she said, "Oh, you know she will."

The whole conversations had taken only a few seconds, but a crowd had begun to gather, inspecting the result of the crash. "We're fine," I told them. "Everything's alright," even though I knew it wasn't. A few looked unsure, but they all turned away.

I walked back to Bella, still sitting where I left her, as fast as I could without arousing suspicion. "Bella I'm going to take you to my father, okay?"

She nodded and whispered, "Okay," before I walked swiftly around the car to the driver's side, which had received minimal damage.

I lasted only one minute in the uncomfortable silence before I asked her, "Bella, please, what are you thinking?"

"You… weren't there… and then… you were," she whispered. "I saw you," she continued, her voice growing stronger, "You were walking out of the mart. You smiled at me, and I smiled back, but I don't think you saw me. You were looking away; I hadn't even seen you turn your head. I looked to where you were looking and I saw a car, out of control, coming right at me. There was no way you could have gotten to me in time, but you did. You… stopped it from crushing me, but… you're not harmed at all. I- I… I'm so confused." she finished in a broken whisper.

I sighed. How was I going to explain this to her? "Bella do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes," she murmured.

"About me never hurting you?" I clarified.

"Yes," she repeated.

"Do you believe me still?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course! Edward, what's going on?" she questioned exasperatedly.

"Bella, I'm not like you," I was going to continue, but she scoffed. I felt my brow crease. "What?"

"Well, no offense Edward, but that's kind of obvious. You're perfect," she finished shyly, a blush rising in her cheeks.

I laughed a short, hard laugh before saying, "Not really. Just think about all the conversations we've had."

"Okay," she said warily. I could almost see the wheels in her head begin turning.

**BPOV**

"_Okay,"_ I said, as I began to think. I started from the beginning, or the only beginning I could remember. That first night, he'd taken me for a short drive. He'd wanted to drive so we weren't overheard, but he hadn't told me why. The next day he'd taken me to our old school. On the way, though, we'd had a conversation about vampires. He'd said I believed someone was a vampire, but he wouldn't tell me who.

I glanced over at Edward, still thinking. I speculated over how cold his skin was, even through his shirt, how hard his body was when I'd leaned against him. I considered how quickly he'd reached me at the gas station, and how his body had been able to not only stop the car from crushing us, but also make a large dent, which I was staring at now.

I looked back at Edward. I knew. One thing that he couldn't bring himself to tell me; one thing that we couldn't be overheard talking about. I could see in his eyes that he knew I'd figured it out. His eyes were pained. "Bella?" he whispered.

I didn't know how to answer or what I should say.

"You figured it out," he surmised, his voice anguished. "Look, Bella, I completely understand if you never want to see me again. But please believe me when I say I would never hurt you. I swear."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Was today my day to be completely confused?

"What do you think I am?" he asked warily. I hesitated, so he repeated his question. "Bella? What do you think I am?"

"You might be offended," I hedged.

He emitted another short, harsh laugh. "I doubt that," he said.

"Well it doesn't really make sense. Not much fits," I replied still stalling.

"Just tell me, Bella."

I took a deep breath and looked at my hand sitting in my lap. "Vampire," I whispered it, but I knew he heard me. Turning to look at him, I inquired, "Am I right?"

He caught my eyes before answering. "Yes," he affirmed.

"Okay," I said.

When I didn't continue, he said, "Okay? That's it? That's all your going to say? You just found out your fiancé is a vampire, and all you have to say is _okay_? Ask me something Bella: What do I eat?"

I hadn't thought about that, but there was something I did know: "You won't hurt me," I told him confidently.

"That's not the point! I told you that I won't hurt you, but there are risks for a human living in a family of vampires. I've put your life at risk so many times because of what I am."

"Edward, how long had I known about you? Before I hit my head, I mean. Had we been dating already? Were we engaged? Or had we just met?"

"We'd just met," he replied warily. "Why?"

"Well if we've been going out for a year and a half and I've known about you for that same amount of time, I would think you would know by now that I'm okay with it," I tried to explain.

"Or that you have absolutely no sense of self-preservation," he contradicted.

"Or that I love you," I blurted out. "I did love you, right?" I asked nonchalantly, trying to make it sound normal.

"Yes," he breathed, "you loved me." I hadn't really needed him to tell me that; I'd already fallen in love with him again. "Maybe one day you'll love me again," he whispered, as if he didn't want me to hear.

"I-" I took a deep breath. "I think I already do. Is that crazy?" I asked him.

His lips pulled up into a wide crooked smile. "Probably, but I don't mind."

I blushed and looked down mumbling, "Good," under my breath.

"Bella, I love you too. You know that right? I love you more than you could possibly know." My blush grew, causing him to chuckle.

I felt the car come to a stop and went to open the door, but I couldn't - it was sealed shut from the impact. "Let me help you with that," Edward said. He reached over me and broke the door open, the glass from the window scattering further. "Shoot," he muttered. "Stay right there," he told me before getting out of the car and walking around to my side. "I don't want you to cut yourself," he said reaching out to pick me up. We were halfway to the door when Rosalie rushed out.

"Alice told me to look at your-" she stopped, her eyes widening in horror as they landed on Edward's car. "Edward!" she gasped.

"It wasn't my fault!" he growled at her. "Talk to Alice."

"I can't fix that! You'll just have to buy another one," she commented, as if she was talking about shoes or maybe a shirt.

"I'll just use Bella's. Is that okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah sure, but I don't think you'd like it. It probably has an internal speed limit of like 60."

"Actually, it was 55, but your truck is broken down anyway. I had a present for you. Before you see it, though, remember that you _did_ agree to receive it graciously - no complaining. Alright?"

"How do I know I actually agreed? You could just be saying that," I told him playfully.

His face fell, but I could tell he wasn't really hurt; he was just playing back. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes," I replied. "With my life. So can I see my car?" I asked, trying to make the previous statement not sound do melodramatic.

"As soon as Carlisle checks you out."

"Okay," I agreed as Carlisle walked out of the house.

Carlisle checked me over. After just a few minutes of poking and prodding, he said I was fine. At that moment a sleek black car came around the side of the house, Edward in the driver's seat.

He got out of the car and cam over to me. "Don't say anything," he told me. "This is a great car- a Mercedes S600 Gaurd- and I know you can't possibly appreciate it fully, so just say thank you."

"Thanks you," I stated.

"Your welcome." He smiled. "Now I really must get you home."

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Chapter 11 up in less than two days. *happy dance***

**I want to know what you think: what was your favorite line, part, chapter, etc. so far? least favorite? what do you think I can do to improve this story or my writing style? Thanks so much!!**

**-awfullynormal -----**


	12. Chapter 12: Questions

****

**A/N: I have a Beta!!!!! *happy dance***

**Sorry this took so long. I'd written it, but I needed to type it and have bellapouts check it before I could post it.**

**I've written two one-shots, though. They aren't very good, but I'm new to one-shots. That's my excuse, and I'm sticking to it :)**

**Ch. 12: Questions**

Anyway, here's chapter 12. Enjoy!

* * *

**BPOV**

I sighed. "Is there any way I can get you to change your mind?" I asked as Edward walked me to the passenger side of my new car.

"About taking you home? Probably not. Charlie doesn't like me very much, and I don't want to dig that hole any deeper." He closed my door and was opening his car door a second later. "Let's talk about something else," he suggested, starting the engine and pulling the car onto the drive.

"Like what?"

"Don't you have any questions?" he asked. "Last time you had plenty."

"I can't think of any better than '_what do you eat'_," I teased.

Catching my mood, he smirked, but replied seriously. "Animals. My family and I drink animal blood. We-" he sighed. "We don't _want_ to be monsters."

"You're not a monster," I told him.

"Thanks, but you really don't know what you're talking about. Just because I live off animals _now_ doesn't mean I haven't had my fill of human blood, and it doesn't mean I haven't _wanted_ to kill. Do you remember me telling you I was extremely rude to you the first time you saw me?"

"Yes."

"It wasn't that I _spoke_ rudely to you," he explained. "It was that I didn't speak at all, and I glared at you. What you didn't learn until later is that the reason behind my rudeness was that I was trying not to kill you. Your blood smelled so good – the best I've ever smelled. It still does," he admitted.

"Was it difficult?" I asked cautiously.

"To not kill you? Insanely so. At least one thousand different scenarios of how to do so went through my head that hour. But after I got out of the room, I could think clearly enough to know I had to leave.

"When I came back two weeks later, I tried talking to you. You didn't make any sense to me. I felt this insane urge to be closer to you – to know and understand you – and for you to know me. And all the while, I was craving even the smallest drop of your blood."

"And you still feel that way? About my blood, I mean."

"Well the thirst is still there, and your blood still smells intoxicating to me, but I've realized what it would mean for me to lose you, so I've _decided_ to not hurt you. The thought of losing you – especially if it was due to _me_ losing control – is just too unbearable." He looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. I know I'm dumping a lot on you so soon, but I need you to understand our relationship."

"Hey, keep dumping," I told him. "I'm enjoying it; I want to know about us." I felt the car pull to a stop, and looked up, saddened. I made no move to get out of the car; I didn't want to leave him.

"Bella?" Edward began hesitantly. "Do you remember me telling you I don't sleep much?"

"Edward," I rolled my eyes, "I remember everything you've ever said." I paused, realizing what _I'd _just said, and laughed. "Well, after I hit my head, anyway."

He laughed too, but his tone was serious when he told me, "Well the truth is I don't sleep at all."

"Never?" I asked, incredulous.

"Never. So we got in this habit of me spending the night. I enjoyed watching you sleep."

I wasn't quite sure how to take that. "Did I know this?" I asked.

"Yes."

I blushed, deciding on my next question. Luckily, I didn't have to say it aloud. "Did… did we…"

"No!" he stopped me from finishing my embarrassing question. "I would simply watch you sleep. I enjoyed listening to you talk." He smiled.

"Oh." I sighed. Relief washed through me. "Well in that case… do you want to maybe… keep up that tradition?"

He smiled again, but then concern and caution flooded his eyes. "Only if you're ready. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I invited you didn't I? I don't do things like this just because I feel pressured or something. I'm ready. I trust you." Truth be told, I was glad he didn't have to leave. "So how does this work? Does Charlie know?"

"No, he doesn't. I'll just drive the car to my house and run back. That'll give you time for your 'human moment'."

"You're running back to my house? That's a long way to run."

"Not for me. I run very fast. Leave your window open, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes. Goodnight, Edward." _I love you_.

"Goodnight, Bella. I'll see you soon. I love you."

I blushed. "I love you, too." I got out of the car and walked up to my door, waving one more time to Edward before knocking on the door – I didn't know where the spare key was hidden. I avoided talking to my parents, telling them I was tired, and rushed through my 'human moment', as Edward had called it. Despite that, Edward beat me to my room.

I walked in wearing a ratty old t-shirt and sweatpants, and found Edward sitting in a rocking chair in a corner of my room. "Hi," I said, suddenly nervous, and extremely self-conscious. Why didn't I have any cute clothes to sleep in?

"Hello, love." He smiled and held his arms out, inviting me to sit on his lap.

I sat down and snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So," I started, "what else do I not know about you?" I asked coyly.

He chuckled. "You know all the important things. What else do you want to know?"

"Do you eat food?"

"No. I can, but I don't taste it, and I have to cough it up later."

"You're bulimic?" I joked.

He laughed. "Something like that."

"Garlic?"

He smirked. "Smell bad, just like all human food, but it doesn't _repel_ me."

"Coffins?"

"I don't sleep – remember?"

"Oh, yeah," I replied, blushing.

"That's okay. You can't be expected to have a perfect memory, like me." He smirked.

"You have a perfect memory?" I gasped. "How much do you remember?"

"Everything since I was turned, as well as bits and pieces of my human life. Does that surprise you?"

"It depends on how long you've been a vampire," I told him, glad I hadn't stuttered over the last word.

"Are you sure you're ready to know?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes."

He lowered his voice farther than the whisper he'd been speaking in. "I'm seventeen," he told me.

I rolled my eyes at his teasing. "How long have you been seventeen?" I whispered back.

"Awhile," he replied, still teasing.

I sighed and stood up mumbling, "If you're going to be like that…" I climbed into my bed, my back to where Edward sat.

"Bella," he pleaded. Suddenly there were cold arms surrounding me, hugging me tight to a chilly chest. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "Do you still want to know how old I am?"

I nodded into the pillow, not sure if I could speak.

"Are you sure?" he breathed in my ear.

I rolled my eyes again, but realized he couldn't see, so I elbowed him in his stomach- hard. "Ow!" I whimpered. It felt like I had just broken my elbow- it was already starting to throb with pain.

"Bella," he reproached gently, wrapping his cold hand around my elbow loosely, instantly calming the pain. "Why did you do that?"

"You were teasing me. I want to know _everything_ about you," I told him.

He was silent for a minute. "Does your elbow still hurt?" he asked me.

"A little," I admitted. "But I've had worse."

"I know," he remarked darkly. "Do you want Carlisle to look at it?"

"I think I'll just keep the ice on it, if that's okay." I smiled at my own joke.

"If you'd like, we can have him check it tomorrow," I suggested.

"That would make me feel better," he admitted. "Would you like some Tylenol or something?"

I shrugged. "I'm alright for now."

"Are you sure? I would hate for you to be in pain."

"I'm fine," I assured him. I paused. "Are you going to tell me how old you are?" I whispered.

He sighed. "I just turned 105."

I scoffed. "That's it?" I joked. "With so much reluctance, I was expecting you to say 300, at least."

"That's how old Carlisle is," he quipped.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. He's the oldest."

"How old are the others?"

"After Carlisle, Jasper is the oldest. He's 143. Then is Esme- 111- , me, Alice- we think she's about 104- , and Emmett and Rosalie are both 91."

"How long do you live?"

"Forever," he stated simply.

I was silent, toying with a question I wasn't sure how to ask. "So… how do I fit into that?" It seemed to me that my life span, when compared to his, was merely a blip on the screen.

He sighed. "I'd rather not talk about that just yet," he said, "if that's okay with you."

I nodded. "Alright." I could tell the subject was a touchy one, but I wouldn't forget about it.

"Do you want to go hiking with me tomorrow?" he asked abruptly.

"Hiking?" I squeaked. Was he kidding? If he knew even the littlest thing about me, he would know that walks – especially through trees, where I could trip and fall to my death – were not my thing.

He chuckled. "Yes, hiking. And before you say no-" he rushed, "let me tell you that you only hiked it once with me. All the other times we went I carried you."

"Was there a specific destination?"

"Yes. There's this meadow that I used to go to when it was sunny. I took you there once, not too long after you realized what I was, and it sort of became our meadow."

I turned around in his arms to face him, ignoring the searing pain in my elbow as soon as it left contact with his skin. "Do you think it would help me remember?" I whispered.

"I don't know," he admitted, his sweet breath washing over my face.

I inhaled deeply, savoring the smell before telling him, "I would love to go hiking with you, Edward."

I could just make out his lips as they pulled into a wide crooked smile – the smile I already loved. "Great. I'll pick you up around eight."

"Won't you be here in the morning?"

"Yes, of course. But your parents don't know that. Besides, we need to drive a bit to get to the trail."

I nodded. That made sense. "Does Charlie know you bought me a car?"

"He knew of our agreement."

I yawned.

"Sleep, my love." Edward whispered. He began to hum the lullaby he'd played for me that day, and within seconds I was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: How nice of me! No cliffie what-so-ever. So do you think the meadow will remind her? Tell me what you think (i.e. REVIEW): what was your favorite line, part, etc.**

**Also, Fangirl12 started doing this thing at the end of her chapters where she asks a question and all the readers tell her their answer in their review or by pm. Then at the begining of the next chapter, she answers her own question. I think it's a great way to get to know your readers. So I'm going to start doing it.**

**Question: If you could pick one band, group, artist, etc. (just one!) that I _had_ to listen to, who would it be and why?**


	13. Chapter 13: Confessions

**A/N: Sorry (again) that it took so long!! But this time I have a legit excuse: FanFiction wouldn't let me loggin, so not only could I not update this story, I also couldn't update my profile page to explain why I couldn't update my story. But I awarded you for your patience with my longest chapter yet: 7 Microsoft Word pages *happy dance*  
Clarification (a lot of people are confused, so I thought I'd address it here): As far as I know, you don't remember things a little at a time when you have amnesia; you remember everything at once or nothing ever. I'm sorry if I didn't explain that well enough in the story.  
Lastly: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and especially those who answered my question; I got some pretty surprising/amaizing answers. My answer (at the moment, it changes almost daily) is probably Jars of Clay because they have great harmonies, and they're Christian! However, I have a very eclectic taste in music (as many who answered my question probably found out).  
Now without further ado, I give you ....**

* * *

**Ch. 13: Confessions**

**BPOV**

"So what happens when your skin comes in contact with sunlight? Don't you burn up?"

I'd woken up that morning, chilled and slightly surprised, half-expecting the events of the previous night to have been an incredibly creative dream. Although it had only been the first time that I could remember waking up in Edward's arms, the experience somehow felt _right_, as if I was created to live wrapped in his cold embrace.

Edward had insisted on taking me to Carlisle, who had assured Edward that my elbow was merely severely bruised. The bone hadn't broken despite its very dark purple color. I was advised to keep 'ice' on it and to be very careful with it.

Now Edward was driving my new car down a freeway I couldn't remember the name of – at a speed that was clearly illegal – and smiling at my obvious lack of vampiric knowledge.

"No, I don't burn up. It's difficult to explain what happens, though – you have to see it to understand."

"Oh," I said, falling back into a comfortable silence.

"Here we are," he said ten minutes later, pulling off a side road.

I got out and looked around, then started towards the trail head.

I felt cold arms wrap around my waist. "Where are you going?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Umm…" I tried to catch my breath - and my train of thought. "To… the trail? Aren't we… hiking?"

He chuckled. "We're not taking the trail."

"Wh-… what?"

"Come on, Bella." He pulled me around and let go of everything except my elbow. "_We_ go this way. Do you trust me?"

"Of course. Always." I smiled up at him, and he returned it, beaming.

"Forever?"

I hoped there was more meaning behind that question. "Forever," I agreed, my heart speeding up slightly at the word.

"I heard that."

"My heart? How?" Stupid question.

"Vampire, remember?"

I blushed. "Oh, yeah."

Edward brushed my cheek. "I love it when you do that," he said, making my blush deepen. He chuckled. "Come on. Going at _your_ pace, this hike will take half the day."

"What?" Was I in good enough shape for that?

He laughed again. "I'll carry you if you get tired. Just tell me when."

"Okay," I said, although I had already decided that I wasn't going to have Edward carry me. Unfortunately, I still wasn't a very good liar.

"I'm serious, Bella. I'm a lot stronger and faster than a human."

"I figured as much, but I still don't want you to carry me."

"Okay. I'll carry you later."

I grumbled, but kept walking.

* * *

As promised, the hike took a good couple of hours. Edward led the way, one hand on my elbow and the other in front of us, holding low branches out of my way, and helping me over fallen trees and stumps. Despite the length, the hike was enjoyable – probably because it was spent with Edward. We kept up a fairly constant conversation, and every half hour or so, Edward would ask me if I needed a break or if he could carry me, and I would always deny him and quickly change the subject.

"How much longer?" I asked, coming to a stop. I wasn't whining, just simply curious.

"Probably about two minutes." Edward smirked.

I started walking again, and soon I was stepping out into pleasantly surprising sunlight, letting the sun warm my face and exposed arms. The meadow was beautiful.

I turned around to smile at Edward and share the beauty with him, but he was still under the shade of the trees.

"Edward?" I asked, remembering what he'd said earlier about the sunlight. He caught my eyes, took a calming breath, and stepped into the sunlight keeping his eyes on mine the whole while.

Edward was beautiful. His skin shone and sparkled as if thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. "Wow." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "You're… beautiful."

He watched me warily. "I don't scare you?"

I shook my head, lost for words.

He smirked. "Figures. I don't know why I thought you'd change." He continued smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stepping towards him.

His smile faltered as he debated whether to let me in or not. "This is where our relationship really started. If you can't remember from _this_… I don't know if you'll ever remember." As he spoke, his façade quickly fell away and the desperation, pain, and vulnerability were easy to see.

I quickly closed the space between us, hugging him tightly to me and feeling him embrace me back. "Please don't think that way," I said into his chest. "I don't know if I could bear it. Let's just take this one day at a time – one piece of our history at a time – and go from there. Please?"

I felt Edward kiss my hair and then whisper, "Okay. I'm sorry. One day at a time." I could hear the pain still laced in his voice, although he did a fairly good job of hiding it. He pulled me closer to the center of the meadow and lay down on the grass, pulling me next to him. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I used to love just laying here. The warmth of the sun felt so good." He opened his eyes just enough to peer at me. "It can't compare to _your_ warmth, of course, but back then I had nothing to compare it to." He closed his eyes and if I hadn't known better, I'd have thought he was asleep. We lay like that for awhile – I wasn't sure how long – in a deep, comfortable silence.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" he whispered, moving just his lips.

"I don't know."

He laughed. "You don't know what you're thinking?"

"Well- yeah. I was sort of in a mindless trance."

Still smiling, he replied, "Bella, there's no such thing; I would know."

"Why?"

"Everybody's always thinking something, even if they don't think they are."

"No- why would you know that?"

"Oh. I hear what people think." He smiled, as if enjoying some private joke.

"You can read minds?" I asked incredulously. But before he could respond, I realized something. "Wait- no, you can't."

He chuckled. "Yes, I can."

"No, you can't" I said, sitting up to get a better view of his face.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, following my lead.

"Because you're always asking me what I'm thinking."

He smiled. "What if I did that just to throw you off? Or to not scare you?" I could tell he was joking from the light in his eyes.

"You wouldn't do that. Besides, you're always genuinely curious."

"I'm a very good actor." His smile darkened a bit, as if he was remembering some very dark past event, but lightened again when he caught my gaze.

"That is so not the point!" I said, feeling a slight Valley-Girl take over.

"Then what is?" he asked, still smiling.

"You can't read my mind."

He nodded. "That's right."

"What?" Now I was really confused. This wasn't just a playful argument anymore; he was enjoying leading my in five different directions at once. "But you just said–"

His smile widened, finally coming to what I hoped was the punch line, and held up one finger to stop me. "I can hear what anyone is thinking, apart from you."

I paused, absorbing this new information. "Except me? Why?"

"Well, the first explanation I thought of was that you simply think differently than everyone else. Like you're AM and I'm only picking up FM. But then Alice came up with another explanation. Because she can see your future and Jasper can feel your emotions, she thinks that you have a strong mind – no one can affect it with their powers."

"So I'm either a freak or–"

"Bella, you're not a freak. I'm the one hearing voices and drinking blood." The words were serious, but his tone and eyes were light, holding an edge of humor that I didn't quite understand, but could appreciate nonetheless.

"That's not what I meant, and besides _you_ could never be considered a freak."

"Oh, trust me. You have no idea," he told me in the same light, teasing tone.

I smiled, but when Edward stopped sparkling, I looked up to glare at the sky. The sun couldn't stay out for two hours here, could it? But then I saw that the lack of sunlight was not due to an obnoxious cloud, but to a setting sun. It was twilight already.

"We better get back," Edward said, seeing where I was looking.

"Oh, no," I gasped, realizing something. Noticing Edward's concern, I explained, "We're not going to get back home for a of couple hours. Charlie will be so worried."

"Not necessarily," he told me. "Can I carry you back?"

"Well…" Looking into his eyes, I could feel my resolve wearing. Why I hadn't I wanted him to carry me earlier? I couldn't remember why whit him dazzling me like this. There was Charlie to consider, as well.

"Please?" he asked as he released the full power of his dazzling smile on me.

"Okay," I sighed.

Edward needed no further answer; he swiftly swung me onto his back and took off.

The only way I could tell we were moving was by the blur of our surroundings. Edward ran smoothly and swiftly, but even so it surprised me when, just a few minutes later, he came to a stop in front of my new car.

"How did you do that? It took us at least three hours the first time."

He laughed. "When I said I was strong and fast, what I meant was I am _very_ strong and fast. Do you need to sit down? The first time I ran with you on my back, you got a little nauseous."

"No, I think I'm good. You can help me down, though." My body must have adapted even though my mind couldn't remember, because I only felt the slightest bit dizzy, like when you sit for too long and then get up a little too fast.

Edward slowly lowered me to the ground, bringing me in front of him simultaneously. "Time to go home?" he asked.

"Only if you'll stay with me," I told him.

"Always." He smiled and helped me in the car.

* * *

"Does every vampire have a special power?" I asked Edward, remembering what he said about Alice and Jasper. I was lying in his arms in my bed again, facing him, and I turned my head up to watch as he spoke, his cool, sweet breath washing over me.

"No. In fact, most don't. Carlisle has a theory about powers, though. He thinks that when we are turned, our greatest trait from our human life is enhanced; sometimes it's beauty, as with Rosalie, or strength like Emmett. Other times it's something subtle: Esme's ability to love; Carlisle's compassion. In Jasper's and my cases, Carlisle thinks we were already more aware of the feelings or thoughts of those around us than the average human. Alice was actually put in an asylum for her "visions" when she was human. There are other powers, as well. Tracking, escape, pain, and causing others to see hallucinations are some of the ones I've come across, but there are probably many others."

"Wow." It took me half a minute to absorb all that information before coming to my next question. "Do you think you could guess what a person's power would be before they were turned?"

He considered this. "I suppose if it was something like Alice's, then you could, but otherwise, I don't really know. It would probably depend on the person and the ability."

I nodded. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, because I do love you, but I was raised to abhor young marriage. Why did I say yes when you proposed?"

He blew out a breath and took a deep one in before answering. "It was a bit of a… compromise. You wanted something, and we came to an agreement that if you married me, I would give it to you."

"What did I want?" I asked, although I had a pretty good idea what it was and whether or not he would actually tell me.

"Bella, how about we try to go chronologically. Okay? Someday I'll tell you, but I don't think now's the right time to talk about it."

I knew enough about Edward from the few days we'd spent together to know that he had my best interest at heart. He would hide anything that he thought would hurt me or make me uncomfortable. With that knowledge, I sighed and nodded, but added the question to the list of things he had yet to tell me. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."

He smiled the perfect crooked smile I'd already grown to love and whispered, "I know," before his lips crashed onto mine.

Kissing Edward was the best thing I had experienced yet – better than waking up in his arms, which, up until that point, was the best thing I could imagine experiencing. Of course, I didn't have much to compare the kiss to, as I'd never kissed a boy before, but this was better than I could ever imagine.

And then it ended.

I found myself gasping for breath, although I couldn't remember needing to breathe until he'd pulled away. "Wow," I gasped quietly.

He chuckled. "I love you, too. You know that right? I'll give you anything you ask, and I'll always be here for you."

I'd recovered enough to whisper, "Thanks."

"Goodnight, Bella," he murmured before humming my lullaby and singing me to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So now Bella knows there's definately something Edward's keeping from her (it's not just a hunch).**

**People have commented on a lack of Edward-angst, and although there was the tiniest bit in this chapter, I promise there will be more in the not-too-distant future.**

**Next question: What are some of your favorite TV Shows? They can be old, new, anything, and notice I didn't put a number limit, so write as many as you want!**

**And, as always, review please!!!**


	14. Chapter 14:Complications

**A/N: Yeah, I know. This was probably the longest wait and I'm really sorry. There really is no excuse except for laziness and procrastination. But I am sorry. Really.**

**My answer: House, Heroes, Angel, Gilmore Girls, Bones, Moonlight, and…. I think that's it. :)**

**Many thanks to my amazing Beta, bellapouts, who makes sure my work is readable.**

* * *

**Ch. 14: Complications**

**EPOV**

The meadow had been pleasant. As I lay in Bella's bed watching her sleep, I allowed a part of my mind to drift back to earlier that day. Although I was glad to share with her such a major piece of "our history," as she had called it, it had left me feeling rather depressed. What else could I show her? The meadow, I had been sure, would trigger her memory. _Apparently you were wrong,_ I thought bitterly.

My thoughts were interrupted briefly by Bella turning over in her sleep. She pulled closer to me, mumbled "Don't be sad," and grew still again. I wrapped my arms around her loosely and continued to ponder our predicament.

What else could I show her? What more could I tell her? Alice was set on reenacting every single part of our relationship, but I couldn't put Bella in that kind of danger. I thought of all the different plans I had seen forming in Alice's mind earlier that day. She had thought about Bella's birthday, but decided against putting Jasper through that kind of pain. She knew that my leaving had impacted Bella, but she also knew that I would never even consider leaving again, so she had dismissed the idea almost immediately. I had left quickly, growling at her before running out the door and back to Bella, but I knew what she would consider next; she was thinking chronologically.

There was no way in hell I would take Bella back there, especially while she was still human. The deal we had made with the Volturi was clear: the next time they saw Bella, she had to be a vampire.

Cliff diving, I decided reluctantly, would be tolerable, but only as a last resort, providing I was there with her.

But as the sun rose, I realized that I could show Bella the Volturi without taking her to them. Bella stirred, turning away from the light, but I quickly got up and closed the blinds before it could wake her. I went back to bed, wrapped her in my arms, and waited for her to awake.

* * *

**BPOV**

"I wanted to tell you Carlisle's story, but I wanted you to have a visual," Edward explained as we climbed up the first flight of stairs in his house. We walked to Carlisle's study and I watched with humor as Edward raised his hand to knock but was cut off by Carlisle's "Come in, Edward."

Edward took me into the room and showed me the paintings that decorated the walls. Carlisle had set up a sort of picture history of his life. I could feel Edward's gaze on my face as he described what Carlisle had gone through. I knew he watched me as he pointed out various characters from Carlisle's past that had been portrayed in the paintings. There was something about Carlisle's story that Edward hoped would prompt my memory. But I got the feeling that it wasn't the story itself, but a small part that I wouldn't know unless either he told me or I miraculously remembered.

As Edward finished, he continued to watch my face for any signs of recognition. When he found none, he put on an incredibly fake smile that wouldn't have fooled anyone and took me to his room.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I told him, sitting down on his couch.

He sighed. "It's not your fault. You don't have any control over your memory. It's just that I'm… I'm running out of ideas. We've gone through nearly all the safe memories, and I'm not willing to put you in danger just so you will remember me." He walked over and sat down next to me. I leaned into him, and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me even closer.

Suddenly his head snapped up. "What happened Alice?" His eyes widened. "Oh, no," he whispered before turning to me. "There are some things that you need to know before they arrive-"

"Who? Edward, what's going on?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself and me. "Vampires aren't the only things you knew about… have you ever heard of werewolves?"

"Werewolves? Like howling-at-the-full-moon and then going-to-work-the-next-day werewolves?" I asked incredulously. He couldn't be serious.

He chuckled. "More or less.. I'll fill you in on the details later because they're almost here, but they're not-" he wrinkled his nose- "_bad_ per se. Just stay close to me okay?"

I nodded and he grabbed my hand to lead me down to the family room. The rest of the Cullens were waiting for us. "What do they want Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"They don't believe that Bella has amnesia. They think we have something to hide, and they're coming to check on her."

If anybody had wanted more details, they didn't have time to ask before there was a knock on the door. Carlisle moved to answer it. "Hello, Jacob; Seth." Carlisle welcomed them courteously. "Come in."

Jacob and Seth were incredibly tall, muscled 25 year-olds. They walked in wearing nothing but a pair of shorts despite the cold, wet weather. One was slightly taller than the other and seemed to be the leader of the two. He had shoulder-length hair, and was more well-built than the one behind him.

"Is it true?" the taller one asked.

"What do you think, dog?" Edward growled at him. They did nothing to hide the tension between them.

Instead of answering him, the taller one turned to me. He watched my eyes intently as he asked, "Bella? Don't you remember me?"

Although he looked vaguely familiar, I shook my head. "Should I?"

Anger flared in his eyes as turned back to Edward. "What did you do to her? Why doesn't she remember me?" Then back to me: "I'm Jacob," he pleaded. "Your dad is friends with my dad, Billy Black. They go fishing together a lot. We live on the Indian Reservation. We-"

"Wait." I said. Something in the back of my mind clicked, although not all the pieces added up. "Are you the Jacob who's a year younger than me and has two older sisters?"

Immediately his face lit up. "Yes, I am. I told you she couldn't forget me." The last part was directed at Edward.

"She doesn't remember anything from the last two years, idiot." Edward growled before I was able to ask how Jacob could look so old. "She only remembers visiting Forks when she was young, and seeing you then."

Jacob's face instantly fell. "Is that true, Bella? That's all you remember? How is that possible?"

Despite the dejected look on his face, I decided to answer this question the same way I'd answered it the first time. "Apparently I have amnesia." I felt drained and I was sick of people asking me how my loss of memory was possible.

I heard Edward chuckle, remembering when I had responded to him using the same words. Jacob, hopefully realizing the mood he'd put me in, was silent for a minute. Edward murmured fiercely, "Don't you dare, mongrel."

But Jacob, ignoring Edward's warning, said, "Can I kiss you, Bella?"

I heard Edward growl before I answered. "No! Ew, Jacob. No way. I'm engaged."

Jacob's eyes widened. "You're engaged to someone you've know for what – two days?"

"We've been together a year and a half," I replied icily.

"But you don't remember any of it! He could be lying to you and you wouldn't even know. I bet you don't even know what he is, do you?"

"You mean a vampire? Yeah, he told me." A slight lie- but he wouldn't know. "He's earned my trust, Jacob. What have you done? Yelled at me and asked stupid questions. You don't know how hard it is to _not know_ what happened for the last two years! To have to rely on other people's account of what happened! I'm dealing as best as I can, but what I _really_ don't need is _you_ coming over _here_ and telling _me_ who I should and shouldn't trust." I realized – suddenly – that I was standing right in front of Jacob, a finger pointing at his chest. I dropped my hand quickly and turned to Edward to hide my tears of anger, and he held me close to his chest.

"I think you should leave now, Jacob," he said. The words were quiet, but venom dripped from his voice, making the threat clear. Without waiting for an answer, he picked me up and ran back to his room. He put me on the couch and sat down next to me, giving me a worried look.

"I'm sorry," I sniveled. "I don't know what happened – I'm not usually like that." My voice was thick with tears. Not only could I not remember the past two years, but it seemed like now I had no control over my emotions, either.

"Bella, you're overwhelmed. It makes sense that you lost control of your emotions – you're stressed." He held me for awhile until the tears slowed down. Finally, when my tears had all but dried up, he spoke. "Maybe we should take a break from this 'trying to remember' business, okay? Let's just – I don't know – go on a vacation or something. Where do you want to go? I can take you anywhere you want."

I blinked. "What?" I hadn't expected this. "Are _you_ okay? We can't just leave and go anywhere we want."

"Why not?" he countered. "We're adults. Money's not a problem at all. Isn't there somewhere you've always wanted to go? A place from a book or a movie that you love, like _Wuthering Heights_ or _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Edward, did you hear something that someone was thinking, or did Alice see something?" I was confused by his sudden suggestion, and those were the only explanations I could come up with. "Why are you eager to get away?"

"I just want you to be happy. I don't care if you don't remember me, as long as you're not upset." I could see in his eyes that he was sincere, and I was overwhelmed suddenly by how little I deserved him. The tears came even swifter now, and Edward only sighed, "Oh, Bella," before hugging me close to his chest again.

"I'm sorry, I just… I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't deserve you, and –"

"No, Bella," he murmured firmly. "You are so amazing, how could you ever think such a thing? If anything, it is I who doesn't deserve _you_."

He wouldn't let me protest, and he rocked me gently, humming a slight variation of my lullaby. When I'd calmed down enough, he leaned away slightly to look at my face. "I was serious about what I said earlier. Is there anywhere you want to go?"

I knew he was serious, and the thought was beginning to sound quite appealing. "What about Charlie?" I asked quietly, knowing it was loud enough for Edward to hear.

"What about him? If you want we can say you're spending the week with Alice or something. Or we can tell him the truth; whichever you prefer."

I nodded, thinking. "Where do you want to take me?" I smiled through my tear-streaked face.

"I don't know. Do you have any requests?"

"Someplace warm," I told him, making him chuckle.

"I think I can manage that."

* * *

We decided that my mom and Charlie were both capable of handling the truth. After all, Edward and I had been engaged before my accident. My mom took this as a good sign of progress, and incentive to go back to Florida. Edward still hadn't told me where we were going, saying he wanted to surprise me. I grumbled that I hated surprises, and after telling me that he already knew this, promised me I would like where we were going.

We followed my mom to the airport, and after we said goodbye to her, Edward pulled me back through the airport to another terminal.

"I thought we were going back home to pack," I accused, realizing why we were here.

Edward shook his head. "Alice already packed for us and took our stuff to the baggage drop-off," he said innocently.

"You cheat!" I said, swatting him across the stomach playfully. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hmm.." He pretended to think. "Love me?"

"Well if you insist," I told him, smiling. "So where are we going?"

"Nice try, but I'm not telling you until we get there." He smirked. "Don't worry. You'll love it; I promise." He kissed me, and I returned it happily. This was going to be an interesting week.

* * *

**A/N: So where do you think they're going? I thought of Isle Esme at first, but now I'm not sure. Ideas?**

**Next question: What are some of your pet-peeves? List as many as you'd like.**


	15. Chapter 15: Vacation

**A/N: I won't even bother with excuses….. those of you who looked on my profile, saw that I sort-of planned to take a break, and those of you who are on my author alert, noticed that I have written a very short one-shot. Please check it out :) Now without further ado, the next chapter:

* * *

**

**Ch. 15: Vacation**

**BPOV**

The plane ride was long, and I spent most of it leaning my back against Edward's chest, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked again, even though I knew he wouldn't tell me. "Will you tell me if I guess it?"

He laughed. "Maybe. It depends on how quickly you guess it."

"Hmm," I thought for a minute. "California?"

"Nope," he replied. "There are too many tourists; we wouldn't be able to go outside."

"Hawaii?"

"No."

"Is it somewhere in America?" I asked.

"No." His smile widened.

"But it's warm, right?" I confirmed.

"Of course," was his response. "It was your one request."

"So is it tropical?"

"Yes."

"Costa Rica? The Bahamas? Brazil?" I asked, one right after another.

"No, no, and no." He smiled. "Brazil would have been nice, though, wouldn't it?"

I shrugged. "I guess. I think I would be happy anywhere, though, as long as I was with you." I tucked my head into his chest as I said this. I still wasn't completely comfortable with openly expressing my feelings.

We had a layover in Los Angeles, and I was able to see that the next plane we were taking was to Cairns, North Queensland in Australia. "Are we going to the Great Barrier Reef?" I asked Edward.

He smiled. "Yes. I found a remote island we could rent for the week."

"You _rented_ an _island_?" I clarified, sure that I had heard him wrong. Maybe I was once accustomed to Edward's lavish expenditures, but at the moment they seemed incredible. I could not comprehend the amount of money he seemed to spend on me.

He must have noticed my unease, because he immediately tried to placate me. "Don't worry about how much money I did or didn't spend, please? I really wanted to take you to this island. In fact, you'd be doing me a favor by not thinking about the money."

I sighed. He knew me too well.

In Cairns, we took a small, private plane to a remote island that I didn't know the name of. Two hours later, we were on a boat, headed for an island I'd found out was called Haggerstone Island. By the time we reached our destination, it had been dark for at least four hours, and I was exhausted. Edward carried me into a beach house, although I avidly assured him I could walk, and lay me down on a nice-looking queen-size bed. He wrapped the sheet around me – it was so hot, I didn't need anything else – and lied down next to me, holding me close and humming me to sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to bright tropical sun streaming through a nearby window. It was a nice change from the dreary, constantly-overcast city of Forks.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty," a melodic voice whispered from above my head.

I sighed contentedly. "Is it really afternoon already?" I asked, slightly groggily.

Edward chuckled. "Not quite. It's about ten in the morning." I looked up to see the beautiful smile I had heard in his voice. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah." I sighed and began to climb out of bed, but Edward's hands gently stopped me.

"No, no, no. Let me make it."

"You can cook? I thought you couldn't eat," I said, eyeing him skeptically. "How will I know if it's any good?"

He laughed. "The combination of a perfect memory and hours of watching Food Network can have an astounding affect, love. Now, what would you like?"

"I don't really know. Any suggestions?" I asked, hoping he'd had something in mind.

"Well, if you want a breakfast food, I can make these omelletes that are supposedly to die for. They have tomatoes, avacoadoes, red bell pepper, onion, green chillis, a little salsa, and, of course, a lot of cheese. How does that sound?"

"Amazing. Thank you so much, Edward."

No problem, my love." He bent in to kiss my cheek, and then my forehead, before walking towards the door, where he stopped and turned back to me. "Go ahead and get comfortable, but stay put. I want to make you breakfast in bed."

Thus began one of the most perfect days of my life. After breakfast, he took me out swimming and we laid on the beach awhile, just enjoying being near on another. To one side of the beach house we were staying in was a beautiful, lush tropical garden. We spent a few hours there after lunch, and Edward brought my dinner out to the gazebo near it.

As I began dinner, I decided it was time to talk about whatever he'd been keeping from me. "Edward, you know I love you," I began.

He frowned. "I feel a 'but' coming in this sentence."

I smiled slightly. "it's not bad, but I think I should know whatever it is you've been keeping from me. About the compromise, and whatever else you haven't told me."

He took a deep breath, and watched me pensively. "Are you sure it's not too soon? I mean we haven't really had that much time for you to get to know me."

"I trust you, and I love you, Edward. But I really need to know." I could see his hesitation begin to fall, so I waited.

He eyed me intently for a minute before leaning forward and resting his forearms on the small table separating us. "Bella from the beginning of our relationship, you've always wanted to be a vampire. You had gotten it into your head that becoming a vampire was the only way we could ever really be together. So you asked me – begged me, pleaded with me – to turn you many times, and I always refused. I couldn't curse you by taking your mortality from you when you had the option of living a full and healthy human life.

"But being near me put you in too much danger. So, eight months after we met, I left. I told you that I didn't want you, that I was bored, and that I didn't love you." My breathing hitched as I thought about Edward telling me those things, and he hurried to console me. "You must understand that I was lieing through me teeth to keep you safe. I thought, foolishly, that if I removed myself from you life you would be safe, and that you'd be able to live a normal human life."

But, according to Edward, that was impossible. He continued, telling me how I was lifeless until I befriended Jacob, and how I went cliff-diving without him. He told me how he begged the Volturi to kill him, and how, with the help of Alive, I was able to stop him. He explained everything in full detail, leaving nothing out, knowing that I needed to hear everything.

Edward explained the compromise we came to regarding when I would be turned, and the more private one the two of us reached about marriage… and events following. He told me it was dangerous, and not a decision to be taken lightly. By the time he finished, it was long past midnight.

"Come on, Bella," he said standing up. "We can finish this conversation later. Let's get you to bed."

I slept soundly, with pleasant dreams of living forever with Edward dancing through my head. By morning , I had made all necessary decisions.

Edward woke me gently with a second breakfast in bed. I leaned against Edward as I ate; I loved the feel of his cold, rock-hard chest against my back. He ram his fingers through my hair in a seemingly absent-minded gesture.

"Thank you, Edward. That was delicious," I told him as I finished eating and layed my head against his chest.

"There's no need to thank me, love. I'm glad you enjoyed it ." He paused a moment, but soon continued. "We didn't have time for me to ask your thoughts about out discussion last night. Would you like to share?" It was an open invitation; he was giving me the option to wait, but I didn't care. I had my decision as soon as I knew my options.

Knowing this was a serious conversation though, I sat up and turned around on the bed to face him. "Edward, I love you. I knew even before we came here, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and that part of that included becoming like you. I know you think that you'd be taking away my humanity by turning me, but I can't say that I agree. I think all the decisions we made before my accident were mature, logical decisions to make based on our experiences, and although I was raised to abhor young marriage, I can't see myself with any other person. I love you, Edward, and if it's okay with you, I would reallylike to keep all of our decisions the same." I don't know if I had ever spoken for so long in my life, so I took a deep breath and watched Edward as his smile grew wider and wider.

Suddenly I was caught in a tight embrace, being kissed like I'd never been – that I could remember – before. I could feel Edward's smile even through the kiss until all too soon he pulled away, leaving me gasping for air. "I probably shouldn't have," he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine, "but I hoped you would say that." He pulled me back in for one, two, three much shorter kisses before getting off the bed and gently pulling me with him. "Come with me," he requested excitedly. I was ecstatic to see him so happy.

He led me out of the beach house and through the garden, back to the gazebo I'd eaten dinner in the night before. Edward positioned me so that I stood in the middle of the gazebo, facing him. It wasn't until he bent down on one knee and reached towards his pocket that I realized what was happening. I gasped and threw my hands out in front of me in protest. "Wait. Haven't you already done this? Isn't once enough?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't be upset.

His face fell only slightly as he looked up at me imploringly. "Yes I have, and not, it's not. Besides, you don't even remember my proposal. Won't you, please, let me propose to you properly?"

Maybe once, before my I accident, I could have resisted the way his smoldering gaze dazzled me, although I highly doubted it, but now, I was defenseless. So I let him propose to me properly, and I accepted the ring graciously with a smile that was as wide as Edward's, and, of course, we kissed again.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! So they're getting married; the wedding's back on. Do you think everything is resolved? Why/why not?**

**Although I didn't send them to Isle Esme (if you want to know why, just ask), I couldn't resist having Edward hint at it. He had, after all, already decided to go there (before her accident, of course). Did you catch the hint?**

**Next Question: What pets do you have/ what pets do you wish you had?**


End file.
